yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Reversal Quiz OTK
The most common form of Reversal Quiz OTK is a deck that wins through significantly lowering the life points of the user and playing Reversal Quiz while some combination of two or greater Fuhma Shuriken and Black Pendant are on the field. The Fuhma Shuriken/Black Pendants activate after the Reversal Quiz finishes, removing the rest of your opponent's swapped life points. The cards needed for this OTK are * Reversal Quiz * Wall of Revealing Light * Fuhma Shuriken/Black Pendant x2 Fundamentally, the only things the deck needs to work besides Reversal Quiz are a way to reduce its user's life points and a way to finish off a severely weakened opponent. Cards like Wall of Revealing Light and Inspection, along with attacks from the opponent's monsters serve to achieve the former, while cards like Fuhma Shuriken, Black Pendant, and Lava Golem serve to achieve the latter. Reversal Quiz itself is a rather demanding card, and the Reversal Quiz OTK deck should contain mostly spell cards or cards like A Feather of the Phoenix to help ensure that Reversal Quiz succeeds. Stall cards considerably help the deck, as do draw cards (Especially Upstart Goblin which not only lets the user draw a card, but also gives the opponent 1000 extra life points which are likely to be stolen back later, possibly giving the user enough time to finish off a weakened opponent with burn cards.). Although stall cards like Waboku and Threatening Roar can be run in this deck to allow the opponent to help reduce the user's life points, many of those cards are traps, which tend to conflict with Reversal Quiz's effect in a deck of mostly spells. The opponent is likely to catch on to the win condition of the OTK after the first duel against this deck, and an appropriate side deck should be maintained to take advantage of this. Reversal Quiz OTK, as an OTK deck that runs mostly spell cards, has much in common with other OTK decks like the Life Equalizer-Blasting the Ruins OTK and some variants of Diamond Dude Turbo, and concepts from the others could be integrated into the deck. A properly built Reversal Quiz OTK could easily transform into another OTK deck between duels, as it only requires about 10 key cards. At the very least, the deck and side deck combined should have a method of reducing the user's own life points, should the opponent choose not to chip away at them for the first few turns. Reversal Quiz OTK's main weaknesses are burn, negation, and sheer bad luck. 0 life points can't be swapped with the opponent, and the price of a negated, failed, or absent Reversal Quiz is nearly always the duel. It is also worth noting that Convulsion of Nature is not compatible with Reversal Quiz's effect, as the deck would be flipped between activating Reversal Quiz (when all cards on the user's field are sent to the graveyard) and guessing the top card of the deck. Convulsion of Nature does, however, function extremely well with Archfiend's Oath and Card Shuffle, and can be used along with those cards to make a card drawing engine that is particularly useful in stall-based OTKs. Category:Deck Type